


Life In Every Touch

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: deep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life In Every Touch

Lisa never expected to find an ex-girlfriend of Dean's when she answered her door, but there she was. Cassie Robinson was headstrong, opinionated, and beautiful; she was exactly the type of woman Lisa expected Dean to fall in love with. She wondered what Cassie thought of her, maybe even what Dean saw in her, but once Cassie saw Ben, everything fell into place in her eyes.

"His?"

Lisa nodded. Lisa's son, Cassie's fierceness, tied Dean to them. It didn't matter; Sam would always come first.

"Dean wants us safe, so here I am." Cassie laughed. "We're in deep, aren't we?"

***

They _were_ in deep, Lisa agreed in her mind, as her tongue slipped into Cassie's mouth while Cassie slid her hands under Lisa's shirt. She gasped as Cassie's hands cupped her full breasts, rubbing a thumb against her nipple while Cassie smirked against her mouth.

"Am I going too fast for you?"

"Not fast enough," muttered Lisa as she propelled them onto the bed. "I want to taste you. Can I?"

Lisa didn't wait for a response before stripping them of their clothes and spreading Cassie's legs. Her tongue flicked against Cassie's clit and she was rewarded with delicious moans.

***

Lisa offered Cassie a cup of coffee as the other woman sat across from her. They had spent last night in sweaty bliss, exploring every inch of each other's bodies. Lisa never expected to enjoy making love to another woman, but she truly did. She secretly was also pleased that she hadn't lost her yoga skills.

Cassie certainly appreciated that fact.

"No freak outs, right?" Cassie raised her eyebrow as she drank her coffee.

"None at all."

Later, as they snuggled in bed with Lisa's arms wrapped tight around Cassie's slim frame, she knew it felt right. It _was_ right.


End file.
